orbis_novusfandomcom-20200213-history
Narivo
Narivo is a republic located at the southern parts of the continent of Palkyras. It is located southwest of Arantar, west of Nevkreno, northwest of Sevestrana, and east of the Tornarin Empire. Flag Two similar flags were used to represent this sancified republic: in both of them the blue background symbolises honour, and the white border for courage. The official version of the Narivian flag uses a kolovrat, a star of eight-scythes that represents its patron god Svarog. In the international version, the central star and its rings represent the Sun and its power and light. Alternatively, it symbolises its architectural wonder: the Northern Kolovrat Temple, the biggest stone temple in the country; or the belief in the peace found in "pravi", or preserving the divine order of the universe. The kolovrat flag is mostly used within the country or in dignified settings (such as a sports event or in a ceremony) for two reasons: out of respect to the country's solar god, and due to its neighbours' superstitious reluctance to display the kolovrat for fear of offending Svarog. History Thousands of years after the Green Years catastrophe, a king received visions from Svarog to build two great temples to honour him. As a monument to his region's guardian deity, the entire land of Narivo was treated with great respect by its neighbours. At around 6,000 years before the Tornarin Bombardment, it and its famed temple were fortified to withstand relentless assaults from the Third Vilonian Empire's fleets, as the Vilonian emperors sought to capture it and destroy its temple for its strategic location as a passageway into Vozolaz and beyond. Thousands of Ontemazei marched from Porashon to aid the defenders, seeking to absolve themselves of their ancestors' cruelty by their sacrifice in battle. It was ruled by a council of priests, until it joined the First Arantarese Republic to defend itself against the Tornarin Empire's threats. When a later junta violated a treaty by using Narivo as a garrison as it sends troops to fight in Honvo, the Narivians revolted. They were also infuriated when they found out that the governor refused to respect its temples and openly insulted its people as "superstitious". After years of fighting they drove out the Arantarese occupants and set up their own republic. With the help of their allies from Nevkreno and Sevestrana, they defended their realm from Arantarese, Wannaenid, and Tornarin counter-attacks. Religion It is the domain of the northern one of two Kolovrat Temples, the other being built at the threshold of its southern brethren-realm of Sevestrana. These magnificent temples were built by a king who lived after the Green Years as his offering to the national god of the region, Svarog. Its national religion, like that of most Darroskei or Slavonian countries, is Rodnovery, which honours myriads of gods. As the domain of the Northern Kolovrat Temple, the entire country is regarded as a holy land by nearly everyone else, including even the Vozonids and the Ontemazei. Category:Rabydosverse Category:Countries